Kokugen Tenshi Ryohei
by BEAFSTAKES
Summary: In Translation: Extreme Angel Ryohei, a story of a rowdy angel who accidentally lost his memories and became human. Now how he's going to do his mission to guard a certain girl with an extreme case of passiveness? Written for his birthday! RAKENROL!


CABRERA STUDIOS

In cooperation with

REBORN FANFICTIONS

And

BRO! ENTERTAINMENT

Present…

_**KOKUGEN TENSHI RYOHEI**_

(Ryohei The Extreme Angel)

**A Heaven-Sent Fic by: BEAFSTAKES**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Reborn. I just believe in angels.

**NOTES:** This is the Extreme English Version of the Original Pilipino Manuscript, for the benefit of foreign readers out there. Just to remind you that I'm not a native English speaker so just tell me if there's something that needs to be corrected, lol. To be honest, I don't have any intention of writing this but after making a fanart involving the resident Sun Guardian as a angel I decided to make a backstory of this. Sorry for my creative juices flowing, hrrgh… Okay… I wrote this alongside a fanart (which you will find at my DeviantArt Account under the username **bipura**) to honor his birthday on August 26! Wehehe, hindi naman obvious na supahfan akoh. Oh well, read, review, and enjoy, and may you also believe in angels :D

**INSCRIBET:** August 25, 2011

**IN WHICH HEAVEN THREW A TRASH**

The sky suddenly brightened.

The clouds made way.

Heaven opened its gates as it threw something from it.

A comet-like entity fell and dropped from the sky, just meters away from civilization.

And then…as if like nothing happened.

The entity has created a giant smoking crater in the middle of nowhere.

Behold, and try to come closer…

Closer…

What do you see?

…In the middle of the crater lies a young man.

Unconscious.

Naked.

Innocent.

He's still too young, if you ask.

Who will dare to do that to the poor boy?

What was he doing lying almost lifeless?

But the biggest question of all…who is he?

**0_0**

A little squirrel found hiom and tried to wake him up by any means, wagging his tail unto his nose, poking him, scratching his side and all, as if it was checking if he's still alive or already gone. He almost crawled exploring his full nakedness just to find a good spot that can wake him up. But after minutes of such attemptes the squirrel then stopped and sat in front of the young man's face and gave up.

Unknown to the squirrel, his 'final attempt' worked as the young man suddenly sneezed and the poor squirrel was tossed out of nowhere.

The young man finally regained his consciousness, tried to get up but got complains from his throbbing head. "W…where…am I…?" was the first words he uttered when he opened his eyes and turned around. But the place was so dark and vast that he doesn't have a clue where he is now that it only triggered his headache. So he tried to stand up…

He even struggled even to stand up, as if his feet was unfamiliar with the soil he set foot upon. He looked at himself, despite landing in a dark place he found himself completely naked and confused, yet his confusion lived short and instead got concerned as to why and how in the world he got there naked…

"How did I…ended up here…?"

He didn't seemed to remember anything from the time he woke up, and tried to stroll around an unfamiliar place that seemed to be covered with soft, fragrant grass and rich soil, unmindful if some sort of a living creature will see him. He went on walking and looking around while he kept on asking himself how and why and where and when…and most of all…

"Who…who am I…?"

**0_0**

"You called me, Father?"

A man in his middle age wearing a labgown and looked like a dork entered the office of a twenty-something man in a white and black habit, with shaggy black hair and a weird band-aid on his nose, unaware of what his orders might be.

"Come in, J-sensei," the priest called the doctor in. The said doctor, which the priest called him J-sensei, immediately came in and went closer. "Behold the monitor and you will be surprised," in a grave tone.

J-sensei was about to come close when an employee-looking man rushed in with a young man who looked quite hot for a nerd due to his green hair, glasses, and widely-open black gakuran without wearing any undershirt at all. "Sumimasen, Father," the employee apologized, "someone wants to talk to you and it looks like it's urgent!"

The two men turned around and saw the two unexpected guests, and one of them was greatly recognized by J-sensei. "K-Kouyo-kun!" he gaped. "W-what are you—"

"This is important, Doc!" Kouyo answered palely but shaking. "T…this is..about your son…!"

"W-what!"

The priest was also surprised with Kouyo's unexpected visit, and looking at his face, gestures, and upon mentioning J-sensei's son, he immediately let him in and brought him closer to the monitor. "Do you have anything to do with this?" he asked with a dead serious tone.

It only made the poor green-haired man paler and guiltier that only made the doctor more confused. "W-wait, tell me what's—"

"Look at the monitor carefully," the priest told him, "and you will be shocked. But I do hope this is not what I've been worrying about…"

The doctor then followed and watched what was on the monitor. And there, to his utmost shock he saw something—or to be precise, someone, that totally broke his heart. He had fully realized why the priest called him and Kouyo rushed to the office, while Kouyo suddenly knelt down in deep guilt.

"This is all my fault!" he shook. "I'm dead sure that we accidentally switched bottles, it happened that they looked the same! One was containing Verde-sensei's latest potion for his research on humans! Nor I don't have any idea that I got the wrong bottle! I even talked to him before that happened-!"

Nor he didn't mind anymore if the two men were listening to him or they just don't want to listen at all…but J-sensei's cries of anguish are already enough evidence to tell the whole heavens that…

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD HAPPENED TO MY RYOHEI!"

(_Done, hehe. Please read and Review! As you can see, I uploaded the English Version first, usually I uploaded the OPM one. Anyway, for the Sun Guardian's Birthday! :D )_


End file.
